Little Siblings
by angelkissesfromcas
Summary: Some people at Dean's lunch table are talking about how annoying their little siblings are. Dean doesn't agree.


"My little brother is so annoying," Katy, one of the girls at Dean's lunch table said. There was a murmur of agreement throughout the table. "Like all he does is barge into my room without knocking and annoy me when my friends are over."

"My little sister always is trying to hang around me and my friends. She likes to think she's like one of us or something," a guy that Dean forgot the name of but couldn't find it in himself to care said. A few other people spoke their annoyance against their younger siblings but Dean stayed quiet. He didn't feel that way about Sam. Sam was his best friend. He was everything to Dean.

"What about you Dean. What does your little brother do to annoy you?" Katy asked and Dean looked around at all the faces staring at him, awaiting his answer.

"Sammy? Sam doesn't annoy me at all. He's really cool, even if he is a giant nerd," Dean said with a smile. The whole table was silent and looking at Dean like he grew another head.

"He doesn't annoy you at all? He doesn't hang around you and your friends or hog the TV or something?" Someone asked and Dean shook his head.

"Nah, Sammy's my friend, we usually agree on what to watch on TV," Dean said.

"That's so weird. Little siblings are literally the worst," a girl named Jane said. Just then Dean hears someone say his name from the cafeteria door way they were sitting near and Sam was standing there with his books.

"Hey Sammy, come sit down," Dean said pulling a chair over from the table next to them. Sam shook his head.

"Dean, can I talk to you?" Sam said and Dean stood up.

"I'll see you guys later," Dean said walking out of the cafeteria with Sam. Everyone stared after him like he was crazy.

"Sorry to pull you away from your friends," Sam said and Dean shrugged. They went outside and sat at one of the picnic tables behind the school.

"Nah they're not really my friends," Dean said. Sam was sitting on the bench and Dean was sitting on the table next to him with his feet resting on the bench. "What's up Sammy?"

"I was lonely. I had no one to sit with and this is my lunch period too," Sam said. After a few moments of silence Dean spoke.

"You know, all the people at my lunch table were talking about how annoying their little brothers and sisters were and how much they hated them and I just couldn't understand why," Dean said and Sam smiled softly at that.

"All of the kids in my classes talk about how annoying their older brothers and sisters are," Sam said.

"Am I annoying?" Dean asked jokingly but with a serious undertone.

"Sometimes," Sam said, shooting a smug smile up at Dean. Dean pouted and looked away from Sam. Sam got up on the table and sat next to Dean. He rested his head on Dean's shoulder. "No you're the best big brother in the whole world even if you do hog the TV and hog all the covers in your sleep."

"And you're the best too even if you are a giant nerd and are a smart ass to dad," Dean said with a playful shove to Sam's shoulder. They sat there in silence again, Sam's head resting on Dean's shoulder.

"Do you think we would be this close if we had a normal life?" Sam asked quietly after a few minutes. Dean thought about this before. He wondered if he and Sam would be close if they lived in Lawrence with their mom and dad. He wondered if they would have their annual Friday movie night or if Dean would find Sam annoying like the other kids found their little brothers and sisters annoying. Dean would probably be a baseball star or something with a pretty girlfriend while Sam was the geek that got accepted into an Ivy League college. They would both have their own friends and not hang out. They probably wouldn't even share the same room. The thought of it makes Dean sad but oddly happy. He's happy that he and Sam are so close and doesn't want that to change.

"I would like to think so Sammy," Dean said pressing a kiss to the top of Sam's head. The bell rang but they didn't move from their spot. Gathered his books in his hands but didn't make any attempt to move.

"I have to get to class," Sam said after a minute, but Dean held him close. He pulled him in for a kiss after making sure no one was around to see. Their lips moved together slowly. Sam's lips were familiar to Dean even if this new relationship of theirs had blossomed only a month ago.

"Let's blow off the last three periods and go to the motel. We can get a head start on out movie night," Dean said. It took a little more convincing but Sam finally agreed and they made their way back to the motel hand in hand.


End file.
